It has become desirable, particularly in the automotive industry, to combine multiple heat exchangers into a single package. Combining heat exchangers into a single package may present challenges to efficient manufacturing and product reliability and quality. An advantage of multiple heat exchangers (multi-exchangers) or combo-coolers is that the heat exchangers can share the same frontal area or space of a vehicle. Multi-exchanger or combo cooler heat exchangers have two or more heat exchanger parts comprising fluid conduits or tubes wherein different fluids can flow within the different tubes.